


Puppy

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Anal, Hair Tugging, M/M, Marking, Puppy Play, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kahlanhbic said:<br/>Can you a fanfic with a Dom Michael and Sub Alex doing it dodgy style with Michael pulling Alex's hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Spends my sunday afternoon writing all the fic people requested me to write! Whoo

There is clearly some miscommunication between the human and angel. See, when Alex said he liked dogs, he didn't mean he wanted to _be_ one. Michael just misunderstood to a very extreme level, but when Alex was on all fours on the comfortable bed, getting pounded into so hard he could barely keep up, he didn't think the misunderstanding was that bad.

Funny how it all started; they were sitting on the floor, Alex was supposed to be practicing on letting his mind go free. Whatever _that_ meant. Anyway, he grew bored and filled in the silence with conversation. How he not only got to see a dog today, but actually touch him, a very rare thing for a V2. Michael had given him the most bland of looks, unimpressed by the interruption or the appeal of some plague invested mongrel. Sadly for him, Alex went on to describe the dog, going on to say he wish he could have one.

Somehow or another, it lead to Michael tossing him on the bed, climbing over him. Kisses weren't protested, sure they came by with a surprise, but Alex didn't complain. Instead he tried to dominant them, put more ‘uhmph’ in it, more tongue and teeth and lips, and Michael pushed him back. Domininated him embarrassingly easy. He forced him to roll on his stomach, using his body weight to keep him down, grinding into his backside.

Alex let out a huff of irritation at the turn of events. A noise that was ignored while Michael made quick work of ridding him of pesky things like clothes. Lucky he only had pants on to begin with, and once he was completely naked under the angel's gaze, Alex started to move. He propped himself up, about to crawl off. What he did was give a glorious view of his ass.

So Michael did what anyone would; swat it... _hard_.

The blond fell back on his stomach, arms collapsing under the sudden pressure. He whined, eyes closing. The angel smirked, kissing up his shoulders while he ordered him to stay put. Alex didn't disobey for once, and his reward was plentiful. The give of the bed decreased when Michael stood, hurrying off to retrieve a bottle from the connecting washroom. Alex didn't have to wait long. Soon the bed dipped again, and even less time after that, a lukewarm thick liquid was poured between his cheeks. He automatically craned his head back, watching while Michael drizzled oil on his ass. The blond didn't get the chance to ask any questions for the angel's fingers rubbed the syrup between his globes of flesh, massaging it in till his skin was shining. Then the generous amount that still remained was traced around his hole.

There was a quick look shared between them, a silent question, and Alex wondering briefly how dogs turned to this, only nodded his consent. Michael pressed his finger inside, having no problem with the oil there to help. One finger turned to two, which made the human grip at the sheets, eyes closed while he practiced breathing exorcises to stay calm. Two turned to three; Alex openly panted. Three wiggled and stretched and ached until Michael's other hand lifted his hips up enough where he could reach around and grab Alex's curiously swelling dick.

The pain seemingly melted away with a strong grip. Alex pushed himself on all fours again and hid his face against his arm, breathing hard. Once he was finally pushing his hips back, Michael retracted his fingers and hand. The blond groaned, tossing his head back. "Patience." Michael murmured while he fished out his length, costing himself in the leftover oil in his hand. Finally ready, he wasted no time to brush the head of his cock between his flesh. He rutted, teasingly probing his dick along the sweet opening. When his human groaned again, Michael took mercy on him, thrusting to sheath himself in one deep thrust. Alex was loud, the cries echoing off his walls, making Michael so glad he picked the top floor. No one would hear them.

The angel ran his hands along his shoulders, back, arms, admiring the muscle and the way his tattoos carved along his body. Especially how the muscle tensed every time he sank balls deep in a certain spot. Skin on skin, nothing before was ever as intimate between them than Michael tracing the tattoos with his thumbs in between thrusts. Soon he got to the tattoos on his neck, prompting Michael to grab a fist full of pale yellow locks of hair and tug. Alex howled and it was absolute music to his ears. How can you get any better than the beautiful gift of God, the last words of his father scrawled on the body of the person under him? Who was taking each rough punishing pace of his hips like he was meant to be bred like a bitch in heat.

Michael bit on his neck, after pulling his head to expose enough skin for his mouth. The human couldn't complain, he loved it rough. Got a weird sense of fulfillment every time Noma beat the shit out of him in bed. Michael was just better at it. Hit him deep in places Alex didn't even know would feel as good as it did. Especially with the material of his pants rubbing and chaffing his ass and thighs, leaving bruises that would form later.

It wasn't that long before the building coil snapped inside, causing for the blond to spill his spunk over the sheets, completely untouched. He tried to slump, too tired to support his own weight. However Michael kept a firm grip on his hair and road out his own demanding pleasure, loving the way Alex had tightened up around him. A few more thrusts, and Michael pulled back, grasping the root of his cock before he could come. Confused, but too tired to question, Alex finally got to collapse. Michael removed his grip on his hair, and focused his energy on stroking himself over the length of Alex's back. Seconds later and a little airy whine, Michael marked over Alex's tattoos, then he rolled over and laid on his back, tugging his new puppy up against his chest.

"I said I wanted a dog." Alex muttered faintly, yawning into Michael's forearm. "Not to be one..." The angel said nothing, only traced his come into his skin like he did with the oil. Alex would make a better dog, he decided, gathering some of the watered substance, bringing it to the human's lips, whom with a little prompting, licked it off. A very good dog indeed.


End file.
